


【壳驼】纸的燃点

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: “我们无法确切指出友谊形成的时间。正如注水入瓶，一滴一滴注入，最后必有一滴会使它满溢；同样的，一连串的善意，最后总有那么一次会使心灵满溢。”





	【壳驼】纸的燃点

一  
李相赫在粉丝送的书里读到一个女人——克拉丽丝，她在街角遇见男主角，交谈，再像命运里的很多死亡一样——消失。关于和消失类似的事件，李相赫有许多体会，比如离别或者说离开。人们看到SKT的队员来来去去，二零一九年的时候，老队员只有李相赫一个人了，Faker，成了SKT的代名词。再有人们不太能看到的，成为公众人物之前，李相赫的生命里走过的一些人，他挂念的，最后又消散在时空尽头灰飞烟灭。  
有一些除了他自己，谁也不知道的挂念，淡漠的挂念。  
李相赫翻开高中毕业纪念册，全年级的名册里能看到金赫奎的名字，对于高中时金赫奎的印象渐渐被日后的形象代替，就这样一张照片能让人想到过去的金赫奎。证件照显得很严肃，不笑的时候，金赫奎的眉眼上扬，很有点气势。但谁见过他，都忘不了他笑起来眯着眼睛的样子。  
长大了之后的李相赫和金赫奎，不会再在比赛休息室的后台分糖吃。强烈的成年人气质对于年少就相识的两人来说像一道无形的墙，见面止于点头打招呼，李相赫很难再见金赫奎吃着糖眯着眼的样子。  
粉丝送的书叫《华氏451》，题目的意思是纸的燃点，写的好像是什么未来的事，一个书籍被焚烧殆尽的世界。但李相赫读起来的感觉却经常回到过去，一种怀旧的状态，生活冰冷却尽力去拥抱的自己。

二  
克拉丽丝出现好像是老掉牙的神秘女子吸引婚姻失败的中年男性的戏码的变体，但不可否认爱情与神秘的相关性。爱上一个人约等于自恋，神秘符合自恋里的侦探游戏，一种久违的脑力运动，被调动起来的神经，有了活力的人类，爱情的一部分。  
队友裴濬植和金赫奎关系很好，李相赫偶尔会在他那里听到金赫奎的事：  
“你说这个人怎么又幼稚自尊心又强啊，真是……”裴濬植无奈地笑。  
倒是挺符合李相赫的认知。游戏排位撞到对面的时候要杀他，结果他诅咒“你养的小植物都死掉！”，真的很幼稚。不过除此之外，李相赫还察觉到了金赫奎的冷淡。  
江湖传言是当年金赫奎听说学校里有一个分数比自己高的人，于是到班上和食堂找他，结果是没找到，最后两人也是不熟的关系。没人知道的是，作为另一方当事人的李相赫，其实也注意到了金赫奎。  
只要没表现出来，那就是秘密，谁也不会知道，甚至可以欺骗自己。  
高中生不就是有许多扭扭捏捏的关系吗？青涩的爱情也好，想交流的新朋友也好，总是很难踏出第一步。有几次上体育课的时候李相赫和金赫奎四目相对，两人都知道对方是谁，可谁也没有开口说第一句话。那时候的金赫奎和后来被一众选手宠爱的可爱弟弟不一样，他经常逃课，不太适应新学校的环境，温温吞吞地回复别人的话，但从来不会更进一步。所以李相赫连和金赫奎交流游戏的机会也没有。同样，李相赫也不是现在的李相赫，那时候的他并不能把游戏中的自信投射到日常生活，可以说他不怎么自信，社交上沉默寡言，两人的关系止于人们口中的高中同学，这并不全怪金赫奎。

三  
后来都听说对方去打了英雄联盟的职业比赛。S3的世界总决赛，李相赫就以天才中单的光芒拿下了冠军。第二年金赫奎所在的三星蓝拿到了春季赛冠军，正是如日中天的时候，在抽签仪式上只有李相赫举手回应在场谁有信心打败三星蓝的问题。  
虽然后来的结局李相赫并没有成功，但这件事还是给金赫奎留下了很深的印象。  
游戏上的自信让李相赫成长为和学生时代有了很多不同的人，最大的变化是他没有当时那么沉默寡言，那样表达自己的状态，让金赫奎觉得陌生又熟悉。金赫奎想起高中时两人的数次对视，打过的那些不咸不淡的招呼，他想：“为什么我不能再进一步呢？”那时候他想和李相赫认识，做个朋友，可惜没有成功。  
他也经历过这样的改变。  
之后去了中国LPL赛区的EDG打了两年，再回国的时候，两人已经错过了成为那样的朋友的年龄，金赫奎在心底默默把“和李相赫成为朋友”的选项划掉了。带着被人们评价为“成为男人”的经历回到了韩国，冲击那个唯一缺少的世界总决赛冠军，李相赫17岁时就拿到的冠军。  
被人津津乐道的高中故事好像意味着金赫奎总差李相赫一点，金赫奎倒不是很在意，和李相赫一样，他也有着不论对手是谁，都有信心打败的觉悟。但他没想到，后来SKT成了他的心魔，以至于赢了SKT之后，他会在常规赛后哭出来，虽然他一直是个爱哭的人，赛后欢呼被队友宋京浩调侃“小哭包金赫奎”。  
金赫奎不知道的是，李相赫心底里在意的职业生涯的低谷和蜕变，都是金赫奎制造的。S4赛季里前一年还锋芒毕露的李相赫被金赫奎所在的三星蓝白统治赛区，那是他第一次真切体会到职业生涯的低谷这件事。S5的季中冠军邀请赛SKT与EDG打到决胜局输了决赛，对SKT和李相赫，都造成了很大影响。  
在S5、S6的世界总决赛连冠之后，这些事提起来都显得对李相赫来说无关紧要，但他自己不这么认为。S7失利之后进入S8再次走到低谷，这些过往一次次冲击着李相赫的神经。梦里常常会有那些阴霾的回溯，在一片黑色的浓雾中，金赫奎的形象很模糊，但他是一直存在的，直到一束阳光照进李相赫的眼睛，时间回到七年前的下午——体育课上与自己对视的金赫奎。  
金赫奎习惯下垂的细长眼睛里的深色瞳仁特别清晰，李相赫能感受到他的渴望，他的不经意，他的羞怯，他的好奇……最后一片寂灭，高中的影像被赛后握手时礼貌而疏离的金赫奎覆盖。  
李相赫醒了。  
像小说里描写的漫天燃烧的书本，记录化为乌有。一片一片，热烈的火焰裹在卷起的书页上，火光镶出了金边而后黯淡，最后熄灭成灰烬。纸的余烬如灰色的鸽子一般飞扬。  
他和金赫奎回不去的时光。

四  
小说读起来不太有清晰的脉络，但对李相赫来说，读书时进入的那种状态更重要。这本小说是特别的，他能感受到许多神秘时光的复现，一个普通情景下悠长的认知体验。现代小说好像总喜欢这样。  
金赫奎不喜欢看书，李相赫觉得没什么，也许他只是不喜欢学习。他不喜欢外界把他看书这件事捧得多高，他自己也很迷惑，在职业期间，他究竟是喜欢看书时那种状态去调节职业生活，还是喜欢看书本身。  
以他的自尊心，在没法确定一件事之前，他没有把这件事说出来的动因。藏得久了，那些想法就湮没在脑海深处。在《华氏451》的结尾，蒙塔格仿佛《出埃及记》中的先知一样出走，离开了城市，沿河走进旷野，人群中的篝火有了久违的温暖。李相赫意识到，自己离人群越来越远，这也是没有办法的事。  
S8结束的休赛期直播打排位，李相赫碰见了双排的金赫奎和裴濬植。两个AD双排看起来就不是什么上分组合，但是这两人放开了平时被AD束缚的游戏心，也太演了。演到李相赫再次撞到双排的两人，看到金赫奎的ID：KT DEFT的一瞬间，韩国国骂“阿西巴”骂出了三分之二。  
被称为“神”的李相赫其实一直有着幼稚和小孩心性的一面，在直播里这一面被粉丝叫作“瓜皮”，在金赫奎面前，就是抢蓝抢红的游戏。四五年前排位碰到他的时候也是这样，打字喊着金赫奎的外号alpaca，抢他的红。李相赫想象到屏幕那头金赫奎的包子脸鼓起来的样子，就能在心底笑出声。  
过了几年李相赫被称作“神”，即使是幼稚的玩闹脸上也多了一点冷硬的表情。这个游戏和随之而来的职业生涯改变了他太多。他不会一直是高中时沉默寡言的游戏少年，也不会一直是刚进职业圈时简单天真的好奇小朋友。  
合上毕业纪念册，他仿佛看到册页燃烧的灰烬飘散在风中，被相机定格的李相赫和金赫奎都被抛入了时间的洪流。


End file.
